My Sister
by River's Dream
Summary: A series of glimpses into the relationship between Simon and River while growing up.
1. It begins

*Disclaimer* Still don't own anything but this storyline.

Simon was not amused.

"What is that thing?" the young boy asked as his face scrunched in confusion as he took in the scene before him.

Sitting just a few feet away from the boy was a young, distinguished looking woman, hair slightly dishevelled, but otherwise well groomed to the extent of having become a glaring contrast to the sterility of the surrounding hospital room with its insistent beeps and hums from the hospital equipment steadily monitoring those in their care. In the woman's arms lay a small white bundle which wailed incessantly as the woman, now slightly harried in her movements, tried to ease its cries.

"We have already explained this to you Simon," Mrs. Tam replied, annoyance creeping into her voice as she began to feel overwhelmed with the reality of having two little ones in her care. "This is your baby sister, whom your Father and I have named River. She will be living with us from now on."

Simon crinkled his nose at the bundle "I want a quieter one. Can we exchange her for a different one?"

Mrs. Tam sighed "I realise this will be an adjustment for you Simon, but, we Tam's are known for our ability to rise above such challenges. I know you will live up to this legacy. Besides, while I realise she is, well, she is a lively little thing. I know you will be surprised one day to look back and witness just how attached you have become to her."

Simon straightened up and took another glance at the baby still whimpering loudly "I doubt it very much. Does she come with a volume control?"

"Simon Tam!" Mr. Tam, having entered the room and observed the interactions before him, firmly admonished his young son. "That is quite enough. You have expressed your opinion admirably but now is the time to shape up and say a proper hello to your sister." Mr. Tam led his son closer to his mother's bedside. "Like it or not, River is a part of our family and your sister for better or for worse." Mr. Tam exhaled in exasperation, tired after his wife's long labour and on edge, lest anyone had seen his son's inability to grasp his new duty as older brother.

Slowly, Simon leaned forward and took his first good look at the bundle laying in his mother's arms. Seeing the wrinkled blob that was supposedly his sister before him, Simon frowned quickly before correcting his expression to a more neutral gaze. Adults actually thought these things were cute? Perhaps people lost their ability to judge appearances properly as they aged? Either way, adults were definitely confusing.

While Simon was thinking through this process, he was surprised to realise that the incessant wailing had stopped, a pleasant silence now filling the room in its place. Even more surprising, the blob was now looking in his generally direction and blinking furiously, while his parents looked on in quiet approval.

Sister, right, why couldn't his parents have left well enough alone?


	2. Homework Helper?

*Disclaimer* same as before don't own anything in the 'verse and pretty much the same in this verse all belongs to the powers that be and the awesomeness of Joss's imagination.

"Get out of my room!" an angry voice yelled, echoing across the house.

"But you've answered those questions wrong. You need to . . ." a young girl's voice chirped until interrupted.

"Mother! Tell River to get out of my room and leave me alone. Now!" Simon yelled from his room.

How in the verse was he supposed to get his spelling assignments done for class tomorrow if certain little twerps continually invaded his studying space and tried to correct his lessons? She was three for goodness sakes. Simon clenched his jaw and attempted to ignore the young girl still watching him with wide, eager eyes and a ready smile, while waiting for his mother to come and remove her.

Meanwhile, across the house, Mrs. Tam wearily strode towards her children's rooms. No wonder they couldn't keep a nanny for more than a few weeks. Not that she wanted to be one of those mothers whose children were entirely raised by the help. It was just, well, she handled children best in small, well-presented doses.

Ah well, one cannot always get what they wish for, even with a reasonably offered salary and benefits.

Marshalling her patience and straightening her shoulders, Mrs. Tam turned the corner to break up the most recent conflict between her offspring.

"Simon? River? What is going on in here?" Mrs. Tam queried upon entering the room and spotting exactly one furious son and one ecstatic daughter.

Simon immediately spoke up, "I was attempting to do my homework when that creature burst into my room, attempted to interfere with my lessons, and now refuses to leave me alone"

Mrs. Tam looked over at her daughter "Is this true River?"

River's face fell as she stopped in her tracks "I only wanted to help Simon. He mixed up the grammatical rules on those two questions" River pointed towards the currently abandoned assignment. "I only wanted to help Simon do his best because it makes him happy," she finished softly.

Mrs. Tam hesitated; from what she could tell River had been correct in her suggestions. Wisdom dictated that she should use these events to teach her children a lesson about family, respect, and living in community.

"Mother" Simon interrupted her thoughts angrily "What are you going to do?"

No, Mrs. Tam decided resolutely, far better just to calm this storm than risk more conflict and noise by forcing the children to interact in her presence. "Come along River and let your brother work. I believe it is time for you to practice for your dance recital anyway. "Mrs Tam urged taking her daughter and leading her out of the room with one hand as the other rubbed her temples against an oncoming migraine.

"I just wanted to help my brother" a small, dejected voice whispered as the young girl retreated down the hall.

Mrs. Tam turned once more towards her son, who was now busily writing once again, incorporating his sister's corrections with an exasperated and embarrassed air. Taking a breathe, Mrs Tam interrupted her son, once again " You know Simon, she only wants to help her brother succeed, in fact, she is showing herself to be a capable ally one day. You would do well to remember that. A little patience now could pay off nicely . . . for all of us. Besides, one day you may even find yourself missing your sister's childhood innocence and exuberance."

"Of course mother, I will consider it" Simon answered half heartedly, far more interested in the assignment before him.

Mrs. Tam sighed as she closed the door behind her and went off to locate her young daughter who had already managed to disappear from sight.

Leaning back at his desk with a frown, Simon reflected momentarily "I'd have to be crazy to miss this."


	3. Afternoon Practice

*Disclaimer* same as before I own nothing.

Simon quickly stepped into the house and let out a shiver. It had been raining for three days now and he was tired of the damp gloom which pervaded the outdoors. Shaking off his coat and putting away his things Simon eagerly began heading towards the kitchen hoping to find a warm cup of cocoa when he found himself stopping suddenly outside of the family living room.

There before him was his mei-mei River, now six years old and twirling merrily around the room, dancing to an orchestra only she could hear. He smiled to himself as he watched her obvious joy and thought back over the past few years. Although he and River had a rocky start, engaging in many rivalries at first, much to his surprise, he had indeed grown to cherish his mei-mei dearly. Although they still differed on so many, many things, he thought ruefully to himself, she challenged him, encouraged him, and brought life to an otherwise dreary life of rules, duty, and study. He only hoped that maybe he was half the sibling she was.

Following a particularly dramatic flourish, the wisp of a girl caught sight of her older brother watching from his post at the doorway and stopped suddenly.

"Simon, I . . ."

"Please don't stop mei-mei." Simon urged entering the room and giving his sister a quick hug which lit up her face only to be replaced by quiet laughter and avoidance as cold raindrops fell from Simon's rain drenched hair onto her face. When they had settled, Simon continued "Why don't you have any music going though?"

River made a face "Father's working in the study and said I was being too noisy again." She sighed sadly before brightening with the next thought "So I'm making the music myself, it's actually far more dynamic in my head. I can't really afford to wait for him to finish anyway. I have so much left to improve. Mother said Father may have the night of my recital off next month and actually be able to watch me." The girl ended hopefully.

"Well, I think you would have to be a fool not to see how beautifully you dance the piece River. I can't wait to see it next month on the stage" Simon encouraged.

"Really," River questioned. "You want to see my recital?"

Simon paused, momentarily shocked by his sister's disbelief "Of course I want to see you dance." Simon replied. "In fact, I expect to have front row seats for the performance.

"You know front row doesn't actually provide the best viewing point" River began before trailing off at her brother's amused expression "Oh, you mean you're excited. But, but why are you so excited to watch me dance. I know there are far more interesting things for you to do" River's face twisted as though she were trying to solve a particularly difficult question in class.

Simon smiled softly, "Because you are my mei-mei and there is no place I'd rather be than watching you and supporting you in something you love. You are a beautiful dancer River, anyone with half a brain can't help but share whatever it is your feeling when you dance. You're far more fun to watch than those stuffy shows Father drags us off to"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" River whispered looking at the floor dejectedly.

"Okay twerp." Simon responded with a confident air "Let's try this then. If you think you're so good at knowing what others are thinking and feeling. Take a good look at me and tell me if I'm lying to you."

River slowly raised her eyes and took in her brother's statement and posture, astonishment dawning on her face. "You really so want to come see me dance."

"Of course I do River" Simon gave the young girl another hug. "Now, I believe my room is far enough away from Father's study that you can practice and have your music too. If were fast we can even get some cocoa from the kitchen on the way" he ended with a smile.

"Don't you have homework to do" River looked up questioningly.

"Homework? Well, I did have some but it seems something much more important has popped up. Now, no more questions unless it involves marshmallows."

With that, the two siblings eagerly began walking towards the kitchen.


	4. Growing Up

*Disclaimer" see chapter 1.

The sun shone, beating down and heating up Simon's back as he sat on the bench within the back garden. All around him were the sights and smells of a new year. Blooming flowers, budding trees, chirping birds the afternoon was almost too idyllic to believe possible and yet Simon noticed nothing except the pamphlet in his hands and the memories in his head.

Where had the time gone? Wasn't it only yesterday he'd been begging his parents to trade River for a quieter model, had been threatening unknown horrors if she hadn't left him alone. It couldn't really have already been years of sharing secrets and laughs, late night snacks and cocoa with inside jokes let alone those long past nights of murmured reassurances during late night storms and yet . . .

"Simon? Please say something," a small voice piped up. "I mean, I know it's so much sooner than anyone expected but it is a wonderful opportunity, a honour to be chosen really, and Father and Mother are so pleased at the idea"

Simon looked up into the hopeful face of his little sister now a quickly blossoming 14 year old "but it's so far away mei-mei. If we're honest we don't really know anything about them. This Academy just appeared out of nowhere. You know I want you to succeed, to follow your dreams, but something about this place just feels wrong." Simon reflected.

The young woman looked away sadly before her eyes settled with firm resolve "Every school has to start somewhere though Simon. Look at what they have to offer- sciences, maths, languages. I mean, I don't see anything about a dance program but they can't stop me dancing for fun, right? The Academy is everything I could dream of in a school. Besides maybe getting away isn't a bad thing." She reflected.

"River is everything okay?" Simon questioned, worried at the tone in his sister's voice.

River smiled sadly "I don't really fit in any more Simon. My classmates are more concerned with preparing to find a proper match in the next few years. I've been correcting my professors for years. You'll be away all the time soon with your medical training that doesn't leave anything here for me. I want more than this" River gestured around her. "My life is supposed to parties and functions" she grimaced "but when I look at the stars my feet dance in spite of myself. I feel like I meant to go, out there, somewhere, to walk where others, I don't know, can't. If that makes sense. The Academy could be the start of my journey."

River paused and looked at her brother "Is it so bad to want the most out of life and refuse to settle for something just because tradition demands we must?"

Simon felt his resolve crumble under the onslaught of her passion "No, there isn't anything wrong with living a passionate life. However, there's also nothing wrong with a brother wanting the best thing that is in his life. Maybe I'm just having trouble accepting that we're growing up and life is inevitably changing. I'm going to miss you mei-mei."

River moved over and sat next to her brother, laying her head upon his shoulder "I think it's good to be sad. We grieve the things we lose and even though we'll always have each other, things are changing and that still counts as a loss."

"Wise words. You know, Mother and Father got one thing right." Simon reflected.

"What's that?"

"You are most definitely a gift little sister."

"I love you too Simon" River said.

"You know what I'm going to miss most River," Simon asked, looking down at the young girl who was now comfortably curled up at his side.

"What?"

"This." With that Simon launched into a full out tickle war against his unsuspecting sister.

Sputtering, River leapt to her feet and began to chase Simon around the yard looking for an opportunity to strike back. "You know Simon, being chased around the yard by a little girl is hardly a dignified position for the future, premiere surgeon of Osiris" River laughed as she, momentarily gaining the upper hand, knocked her brother to the ground and began tickling him mercilessly.

Quickly retaking control, Simon flipped his sister and began tickling her in earnest, leaving River vainly attempting to catch her breath through the giggles of her brother's onslaught.

"I think you're sadly mistaken little sister, this is a most dignified position for the future, premiere surgeon of Osiris because no matter who we both become you will always be my mei-mei and I'll always be your big brother. We're stuck with each other and I will never outgrow you or leave you behind," Simon said.

"You mean it?" River answered softly, partially catching her breath and partially in quiet wonder at the weight of Simon's words.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll come running mei-mei, to the Academy and beyond. I promise."

"I'll be there too, no matter what happens Simon, I'll be there for you when you least expect it."

"I know." Simon affirmed.

"Can I get up now?" River asked squirming to break free of her brother's grasp.

To anyone passing by, Simon's following response would have been drowned out amidst peals of laughter as the two siblings enjoyed the rest of the day, thoughts of the future drowned out in the reality of a perfect spring afternoon.


	5. Home

*disclaimer* see chapter 1 please

Simon sat down wearily and stared at the walls of the cabin which were now his home. It was startling, perhaps even disturbing, if he let himself go there, at how quickly life could change directions. Even more surprising to anyone except himself, he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

He had watched his beautiful, vibrant mei-mei dance away taking the world head on. His parents had stood by silently nodding their approval while he had coped by delving deeply into his studies, dealing with his sister's absence in the only way he understood.

He supposed, realistically, he shouldn't have been surprised when no one else showed concern over the disjointed ramblings of River's letters and their progressively downward spiral as the months of her absence grew. It was all too easy to kick himself for not understanding sooner, for not seeing the messages within the text. He was her brother, he had promised to protect her. How much damage could have been avoided if only. . .

No, it was wasteful to dwell on "what ifs" Simon thought, looking towards the closed door which marked the space where his sister now slept restlessly and medicated, lost within the unconscious horrors of her mind.

He had begged and pleaded with his parents after breaking River's coded pleas but they had been lost, lost to the power and esteem of having a child selected to attend the prestigious "Academy." No matter if the cost was that very daughter's life. No, so long as we have reputation and appearances what else could possibly concern a Tam.

It had cost him everything.

His fortune, his name, his career, his standing and yet none of it compared with the prize of his sister's freedom. The joy he had felt when the plans fell into place, the pain at seeing her lying in the chair being tortured, the fear of being captured, the sweetness of freedom.

Yet, there was still so far to go until they were truly free.

Simon laughed slightly remembering their introduction to life on Serenity. All things considered the crew, minus Jayne, had been exceedingly patient as each, in their own way, had welcomed the Tam's into life within these walls, and had, by proxy, entered into their journey of healing from River's captivity.

It's not that they were without hope, no progress was being made but it was so agonizingly slow and filled with too many guesses and estimations for Simon's liking. How could he fix the Alliance's procedures when he still didn't understand why, let alone, what it was they had done.

Simon's heart broke when he thought of his mei-mei. Today had started off as one of her harder days, with much of the morning spent trying to coax her out from behind the couch as she muttered incoherently. To his surprise, it was actually Inara who had come up with a solution just as he had reached the end of his strength.

Speaking softly to River, Inara had managed to coax her out of her hiding spot and had taken her up to her shuttle for an afternoon of getting her hair washed, snaking on protein bars, and spending a girl's day with Inara and Kaylee. Though Simon knew that River was unable to participate fully within the women's activities, the fact that Inara and Kaylee would make room for River hit Simon hard and gave him hope that, one day, River would be able to experience all the other adventures girls her age looked forward to.

When the girls had finished, Inara had walked a thoroughly calmed and cleaned River back to the infirmary where Simon had then taken her home and put her to bed for the night. River had even calmed enough to allow Inara to give her a hug goodnight and then wait until Simon had also accepted one from the amused Companion who rejoiced at the personality shining through the young girl's pain.

Inara had even managed to hold Simon long enough to whisper "even the best big brothers are allowed to take a break now and then" before quietly gliding back towards her shuttle.

Maybe, this could work out for River and himself, maybe Serenity could become just that for his little sister as well as a place of restoring, Simon pondered when, out of the blue, a shrill scream breached the quiet of the night.

"River!" Simon muttered, before dashing across the hall.

Throwing open her door, Simon's face fell at the sight of his beloved mei-mei.

There she lay before him sheets tangled so tightly they appeared to be cutting off circulation, her face screwed up in terror as she fought off whichever demons had appeared in her dreams.

Easing into her room, so as to not startle her, Simon softly called out "River? Mei-Mei? It's time to wake up now."

River moaned with growing awareness.

"Come on River, it's time to wake up." Simon gently urged.

Taking a deep breath River bolted upwards and vainly attempted to shrink backwards into the wall behind her, hindered by the sheets which had tightened in her panic.

Using gentle tones Simon came over and began untangling the frightened girl, all the while muttering soft encouragements as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Simon, make the voices go away. Please, I don't want them; I shouldn't have them, why won't they listen, why won't they go away?" She babbled in panicked urgency.

"It's going to be okay River. I'm here. I don't know why the voices are there but I'll do whatever I can to help make them go away." Simon answered his heart breaking at his sister's obvious and unnecessary pain.

"They're trying to hurt me. They enjoy destroying us, destroy themselves, live to kill, thrive on tearing down, they exist to break and gnaw. Make them go away. Please, I'll be good, I'll do whatever it takes just please make them go away," River wept.

Simon gingerly moved his little sister so that she was cradled in one arm while in the other he grabbed a sedative out of the medbag he still had slung over his left shoulder. "It's okay mei-mei, I'm going to give you something to make the voices quieter." With a practiced ease he prepped the hypo with a sedative he knew was effective at calming River in this state.

"You're going to put me to sleep, leave me alone, let the voices find me. Everyone always leaves." She sobbed into his chest, clinging for dear life.

Simon paused, "No mei-mei. I'll stand guard all night at your door if that's what it takes. I gave you a promise once." Simon pushed the hair off her face "do you remember what I promised?"

"Said you'd always be there, said you'd protect me, that we were siblings" River's face drew together in thought recalling snippets of her former life.

"And I meant every word River. I'm your brother and you are and always will be my mei-mei. Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

River nodded hesitantly and Simon gently administered the hypo, which combined with her earlier exertion quickly made the young woman drowsy. Seeing River about to nod off, Simon readjusted her sheets and tucked River into bed, smoothing her hair, and drawing the blankets around her.

"I love you mei-mei" Simon whispered before sitting down in the doorway, prepared to sit vigil until his sister felt safe once again. Quietly he began to hum a lullaby one of their many nannies had sung during their short tenure that both he and River had fallen in love with.

"You're singing off-key" River mumbled sleepily just as Simon began the chorus.

"Thank you River"

"I love you too, Simon" she whispered back before allowing sleep to claim her, a soft smile upon her face.


	6. A Summer Night Add on 1

*Disclaimer* See chapter one, I still own nothing.

Simon nestled down into the covers, powering down his source box with a contented sigh.

Although, frustrated that Father required him not only to participate in his own summer reading list but also the list for the two grades ahead of his own, he had to admit, tonight, he was grateful for his father's persistence. As he allowed his eyes to lightly close, preparing to drift off to sleep, he could see the pages of _Dracula_ dimming as they powered down, a small smile as he remembered the story he had just completed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack splitting through the darkness of the summer night, causing Simon to jump slightly as the unexpected noise, his eyes widening in realisation. It was a thunderstorm!

The night could not get any better, Simon thought excitedly.

There had been a noticeable lack of storms this summer, much to Simon's sorrow, now; it actually looked like a respectable storm was brewing. Excitement growing, he was half-tempted to power up his books again and start the next assignment on his list. Apparently, it was some sort of mystery novel or something, a detective named Shirley House or something that Simon couldn't exactly remember at the moment. Stories and storm were almost tradition, what more could a boy ask for?

Another loud crack split the night sky, allowing Simon to see the dark storm clouds filling the atmosphere.

No, sad as it was, Simon knew he couldn't focus on written words tonight. Though Simon typically preferred things he could control, storms were the perfect combination, in his mind, of the thrill that come with facing uncontrollable power while still secure in the safety of his parent's physical protection.

As the thunder rumbled deeply, filling the background of his night, Simon threw back his covers, leapt to the window, settling in to watch the production unfolding before him.

Eagerly anticipating the next crack to light the sky before him, Simon was surprised when the next "crack" was more of a muffled slam coming from the darkness behind him.

Turning around swiftly at the noise, Simon saw River, standing in her long, white nightgown, a controlled look set firmly upon her face.

"River. What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Simon asked forcing himself to stay turned away from the window as the fully arrived storm, beat out its rhythm through the deluge now pounding against his bedroom window.

"Simon, did you know that thunderstorms can form when a system of warm, moist air collides with a cooler system. They aren't all the same either some are single cell storms but can range up to a super cell. The thunder itself isn't really a part of the storm but the acoustical after-effect of the lightning." The young girl words tripped over one another as those rushing to escape her head. Looking closer, Simon thought she almost appeared . . . upset?

"River, are you frightened of the storm?" Simon asked hesitantly, not sure if he was truly interested in the young girl's emotions.

"Fear would be unproductive Simon; we can't do anything about the storm." River whispered, hair swaying in front of her face as she hung her head. "It would . . ." River's next words went unspoken as a particularly loud crack silenced her thoughts, causing her slight frame to jump backwards, eyes widened in fear.

Simon paused at his mei mei's reaction, considering the options before him. On one hand, he really wanted to enjoy his storm, he couldn't help but look towards the window wistfully as another large crack of lighting streaked across the temporarily illuminated sky before his eyes were drawn back towards River who was shaking, almost imperceptibly, trying to hide her terror at the strengthening storm.

On the other hand, Simon realised surprisingly, he was concerned for his mei mei. He was her big brother and, if he was honest with himself, she has really started to grow on him in recent months. While it was still annoying to have her correct his homework or effortless learning of skill which took him forever to pick up in comparison, she had grown to become a brilliant companion.

She came up with endless games to keep them entertained in the formality of the family manor. Just the other day, he remembered with a grin, she had rescued him from the grasp of boredom with an adventure involving the rebel Browncoats and had ended with cannibalism. He was startled to realise that he not only accepted River as his mei mei after all these years, but deep down was immeasurably grateful for her presence and the sense of balance she brought to his life.

Rising from the window seat he had been watching the storm from, Simon purposely walked over to his bed while River watched his actions questioningly, unsure of her brother's decision. Glancing over his bed, Simon found his favourite blanket, a particularly large, extra soft and fluffy blanket that Grandma Tam had given him on the last birthday before her death and deftly spun it around allowing it to drape gently around River's shoulders and she stood astonished in the center of the room.

"River?" Simon called softly, using his hand to lift the young girl's chin upward, meeting her eyes firmly as she hesitantly let her gaze drift upwards. "Do you think that you might be able to help out your big brother tonight?"

"Help?" River questioned haltingly, startled at the rare request, eyes continually drifting toward the storm howling outside. "You need my help?"

"Yes, you goof, help," Simon responded with an encouraging smile on his face. "You see, years ago, I was afraid of thunderstorms too. "

River stood a little taller, intrigued by her brother's rare story of his younger years.

"One summer, I was visiting Grandma Tam when a storm much like this came out of nowhere, leaving me standing in Grandma's bedroom looking much like you do right now."

"You got scared too?" River asked tilting her head as though trying to understand a difficult math problem.

"Of course I got scared, so you know what Grandma did?' Simon asked as River furiously shook her head, urging her brother to continue.

"She grabbed this very blanket, wrapped it around my shoulders and led me to the window" River let out a squeak at the thought of moving any closer to her last barrier between herself and the furiousness outside.

"As soon as we sat down, she introduced me to the Tam family tradition and now I'm going to introduce it to you, okay?" River nodded in confirmation.

"You see" Simon continued, "Many generations of Tam's have suffered from this same fear of storms and, because a Tam should never appear afraid, we found the solution. Every Tam during a storm, grabs the biggest, fluffiest blanket they can find, grabs their favourite family member, moves to the best window in the house, and creates stories to explain why the storm looks and sounds the way it does" Simon finished.

"I'm your favourite family member?" River asked incredulously, a look that Simon knew meant, "ya, right" striking through her fear.

"Without a question," Simon answered unquestioningly, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

Suddenly, River whirled her head upwards, "You do know that thunder and lightning really are caused by . . ."

"You know, if that's truly the most creative story you can come up with, I'm definitely going to have the best story of the night. I suppose it can't be helped" Simon said with an exaggerated sigh. "I mean, I thought you'd have more flair to your stories but it is your first time I guess"

"I can do this," River said, pulling the blanket tightly around her shoulders, determination replacing fear as she processed the challenge before her.

"Prove it," Simon said daringly, a teasing tone in his voice.

"I will," River retorted, a slight grin temporarily gracing her face before it vanished under a grimace as another roll of thunder sounded outside. Marshalling her courage, River marched intentionally towards the window seat. Turning back towards Simon, she arched her eyebrow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, "Simon reassured with a grin, excitedly running towards the window himself, jumping upon the window seat beside River. Turning towards the younger girl, Simon helped her readjust the blanket so that it was perfectly around the two of them. "Ready?"

Mrs. Tam pulled her housecoat more tightly around her shoulders, fighting off the dampness of the storm as she hurried quietly down the darkened hallway. While, she and her husband believed firmly in letting their children experience life and make their own mistakes, though she had heard the neighbourhood whispers about "raising themselves" and "self absorbed parents." She and her husband were simply busy and, after all, independence built self-reliance, right?

Yet, despite herself, Mrs. Tam couldn't help but worry about her children in the face of the fierce storm. They were so young; perhaps no one would begrudge her indulging them this once with a late night check?

Turning the last corner, Regan stopped abruptly as she realised her daughter's bedroom door was ajar. Tentatively pushing the door open the rest of the way, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped as the image of en empty, rumpled bed filled her vision. Hurriedly, she turned and began rushing towards her son's room, eyes constantly scanning for signs of her children when the sound of giggling floated to her ears.

Anxiously she strained her ears towards the musical sound "Honest, Grandma told me that giants were clomping around their homes in the sky, the lightning is one of the giants pulling a prank on the others. The thunder is them falling after they've been blinded by the light."

"That sounds so silly Simon," River laughed gleefully at her brother's rare moment of silliness, no trace of fear in the joyful noises escaping the darkened room.

"Alright," Regan heard her son respond, "I dare you to come up with something better."

"I will then," Regan heard the determined voice of her daughter "This is the story of the tigers who dreamed of becoming ballerinas" River started in a serious tone.

Backing away slowly so that her children would not sense her presence, Regan was surprised at the sadness which threatened to overwhelm her. She had an envious life. People dreamed of possessions and event that, to her, were commonplace. Her children were gifted and, in public, well behaved but in her quest for the perfect life she had paid a high cost that had been claimed without notice before tonight. Her children had a life without her. Shaking the threatening tears away, she silently returned to her room, willing life to be normal when she awoke.

A.N. So, I had planned to mark this story as finished and move on. However, I underestimated the interest in our favourite sibling's childhood. As a result, I've re-opened the story and, as interest hits me, may add new chapter in the future. If any readers have a situation or event you'd like covered in this series, send me a message (or review) and let me know, maybe I'll include it in the future. Hope you're all having a shiny day.


End file.
